There Right There!
by Kaylee18
Summary: What happens when Clary get board in the institute?


A long deep sigh fluttered through out the room. Then another. Clary let out another long sigh. Everybody rolled their eyes. Jace, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Aline, Luke, Jocelyn, Maia and Simon sat in the family room, bored, as usual. Simon rolled his eyes, and growled at his best friend,

"Clary we know you are board, but what do you want us to do! Get up and dance?" Clary's face brightened.

"I'm not dancing. Not even for you Clary." Jace said putting his feet up. She looked around the room and saw Alec snoring away, softly, and nearly falling out of his chair. Clary threw up her hands, pointing to Alec.

"He is just as board as I am, and you don't wake him up! The only difference between us, is that he's tired!"

"He is always tired, Clary, you should know that by now." Magnus said checking his nails. Clary sighed again and looked back at Alec. She had heard rumors about Alec, even though she has seen him a lot. Some say he is gay some say he isn't. Clary smiled, jumped up and shouted pointing at Alec.

"There! Right! There! Look at that tan, well tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please he's gay, totally gay." Jace shook his head, standing next to his girlfriend, and pointing also at Alec,

"I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate, a totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay." Everybody looked at each other all not sure, singing softly,

"That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to assume, that a man who wears perfume is automatically, radically, fey?"

Simon spoke up, "But look at his coiffed and crispy looks." Clary eyes pierced Simon.

"Look at his silk translucent socks." Jace shook his head and said,

"There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing." Isabelle tilted her head

"What are we seeing?" Jace looked at her, rolling his eyes,

"Is he gay…" Clary rolled her eyes in response, throwing up her arms,

"Of course he's gay." Jace stated matter of factually, with a solemn look on his face,

"Or European?" Clary shut her mouth, sitting down slowly. Thoughtful looks crossed the faces of the crowed, as the all softly exclaimed,

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." They all sat there for a minute, thinking, before finally they all sang, some still in thought,

" Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee. Is he gay or European?" Everybody looked around and eyes landed on Luke.

"Well, hey don't look at me." Aline popped in

"You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports." They all nodded, knowingly,

"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay of foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They all saw things like "Ciao Bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks." Clary huffed, growling,

"Oh please." Just then Alec tumbled out of his chair, waking, to find everyone around him singing. The party around him continued, ignoring .

"Gay or European? So many shades of gray." Simon added

"Depending on the time of day, the French go either way." Clary rolled her eyes, but everybody else agreed

"Gay or European? Or…" Izzy jumped up offended that they were singing this about her brother.

"There! Right! There! Look at the condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy at work." She pointed her look at Jace, who shrugged,

" That is a metro hetero jerk That guy's not gay, I say no way." Alec smiled and sat back to listen, no knowing it was about him.

"That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume," While they sang this, Alec approached Magnus smiling happily, talking to him, then swiping at Magnus's hair playfully, and Clary broke in

"Is automatically-radically." Jace covered her mouth

"Ironically chronically" Aline followed.

"Certainly pertin'tly." Luke jumped in

"Genetically medically." Everybody shouted.

"GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY, " Just then Alec winked at Aline, The group cursed and angrily sang,

" DAMNIT! Gay or European." Jace looked at Alec, leaning back again in his chair, yawning,

"So stylish and relaxed." Everybody sand again,

"Gay or European?" Then Jace looked at Alec as he again fell out of the chair, his shirt falling open to reveal his chest,

"I think his chest is waxed." Izzy gasped at Jace. He just shrugged. Aline defended Alec, and contradicted Jace,

"But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse." She looked around and joined in with the group

"If he wears a kilt or bears a purse. Gay of just exotic? I still can't crack the code." Clary's mother spoke up for the first time

"Yet his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed." Everyone continued

"Huh. Gay or European? So many shades of gray." Maia sighed and enters singing

"But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday." Simon looked hurt and she just shook her head.

" Is he gay or European? Gay of European? Gay or European? Gay or Euro- ." Luke spoke up

"Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try" Jace made room for Luke to pass

"The floor is yours." Luke walked up to Alec. Alec straighten and looked back at Luke.

"So Mr. Lightwood… This alleged affair with Ms. Penhollow had been going on for…?" Alec answered right away

"Two years."

"And your first name again is…?

"Alexander." Luke continued calmly,

"And your boyfriends name is…?" Alec not seeing the catch said easily

"Magnus." Everyone gasped. Alec coughed, and cleared his throat, appearing to be choking,

"I'm sorry! I misunderstand!You said boyfriend. I thought you say best friend. Magnus is my," He hesitated, regaining his cool,

" best friend." Out of the corner of everyone's eye, and angry figure shot up,

"You!" Clary's mother coughed, above Magnus's bad french "You lying," Again Clary's mother coughed. Every snickered a little, but Magnus continued angrily,

" That's it. I'm not covering for you, any more! People." He turned to his friends,

" I have a big announcement." He pointed at Alec,who sat there, blushing,

" This man is gay and European!" Everyone gasped,

"And neither is disgrace! You've got to stop your being a completely closest case." Clary and the others, face palmed.

" No matter what he say. I swear he never ever ever swing the other way." Magnus glared, softly at Alec,

" You are so gay. You big parfait! You flaming boy band cabaret." Alec stood and squeked,

"I'm straight!" Magnus patted his lovers shoulder,

"You were not last night. So if I may, I'm proud to say, he's gay!" Everybody joined in

"And European!"

"He's gay!"

"And European!"

"He's gay!"

"And European and gay!" Alec hung his head,

"Fine okay I'm gay!" Everyone ye;;ed

"Hooray!" and sat down.

"Now I am not board. Now I want to hear all about you a Magnus! We can call you Agnus!, you know, for a pair name! Like how Jace and I are Clace!" Clary said. Jace shook his head,

"I like Malec better. I don't want my brother to be called a weird name." Alec snorted, going to sit by Magnus,

"You're a weird name, Jace!" Jace sighed and left the room.


End file.
